


Повар для полковника

by Eidemaiden



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главный человек в армии - повар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повар для полковника

Соломон Негри всегда говорил – пока человек жив, он хочет есть, и есть вкусно. Так считали и отец Соломона, и его дед, и дед деда. Неудивительно, что все они были поварами. И не просто поварами, а артистами в своем деле. Кухня Соломона славилась на всю провинцию, и он с гордостью признавался, что даже в самые голодные военные годы его блюда ничуть не уступали столичным. Соломон не боялся кулинарных вызовов – его котлеты из требухи и хлеба были такими же вкусными, как из лучшей говяжьей вырезки, а свекольный салат не стыдно было бы подать императору.  
  
К сожалению, талант Соломона ценился всеми, кроме членов его семьи. Старший сын, Джошуа, надежда отца, погиб вместе с матерью под цетскими бомбами, дочь рано выскочила замуж и уехала из дома, успев постигнуть только азы кулинарного искусства, а младший сын… Младший с детства выказывал полнейшее равнодушие к семейной профессии, он даже не мог по виду отличить анис от бадьяна, а петрушку от кинзы! У Соломона, конечно, были ученики. Но как же мучило, что после его смерти не останется ни одного Негри, который бы с гордостью продолжил дело стольких поколений. Тем не менее, несмотря на возраст, мужчиной Соломон был видным и хозяйственным и не терял надежду обзавестись еще одним наследником, достойным продолжателем семейных традиций. К тому же, оставался еще небольшой шанс, что младший образумится и поймет, что служить Отечеству можно не только на передовой, но и в тылу. Император отдает приказ прокормить, но кормит все равно повар.  
  
Новость о том, что полк *** собирается расквартироваться неподалеку от города, облетела ***нск в считанные часы, несмотря на строжайшую ее секретность. С одной стороны, новость радовала – в случае опасности город будет под защитой, с другой - настораживала, значит, фронт подобрался слишком близко. Горожане спешно делали запасы, справедливо полагая, что военные будут выбираться в город в поисках чего-то получше стандартного пайка, а ресторан «У Соломона» теперь вечерами был забит под завязку – прошел слух, что старина Негри собирается передать дело помощникам и, как настоящий патриот, на время пойти полковым поваром. Его пытались урезонить, но без особого энтузиазма – поговаривали, что в этом полку служит его младший сын.  
  
***  
  
Соломон всегда знал, что не зря питает неприязнь к военным. И, проведя два часа в комнатушке лейтенанта полковой СБ, он только укрепился в своем к ним отношении. Его заставили заполнять кипу формуляров, перетряхнули весь багаж, все привезенные продукты, даже специи, которые он два часа плотно запаковывал чтобы не выветрились. Он, конечно, понимал, что процедуры безопасности строги, но не до такой степени! И не в отношении него, в конце концов. Он уважаемый человек, а не шарлатан с улицы, и дотошному лейтенанту это было прекрасно известно. А тот ходил из угла в угол перед теряющим терпение Соломоном и все твердил о необходимости и важности полной проверки. Судя по всему, Соломону тут были совершенно не рады.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько еще продолжалась бы эта бюрократическая канитель, если бы не внезапное появление полковника Эзара Форбарры, решительно прошагавшего в комнату. Лейтенант тут же вытянулся по стойке «смирно», а Соломон, неторопливо поднявшись, со сдержанным любопытством оглядел принца, раньше виденного лишь на снимках.  
  
\- Вольно. И чем вы тут заняты? – Полковник смерил взглядом Соломона, потом скосил глаза на его сундук и, хмыкнув, присел на край стола лейтенанта.  
  
\- Если позволите, сэр, - Соломон с достоинством оправил пиджак, – мое имя Соломон Негри, я повар, и, осмелюсь сказать, не последний в своем деле. Прибыл в полк предложить свои скромные услуги.  
  
\- Вы отец моего Негри, не так ли? - уточнил полковник, - мне доложили, - и он обернулся к лейтенанту, - и что нам мешает уже наслаждаться домашней кухней?  
  
\- Обычные меры предосторожности, сэр, - нехотя буркнул тот, - я как раз выяснял мотив, по которому почтенный человек в летах бросит прибыльное дело, сорвется с места и поменяет работу на заведомо более хлопотную.  
  
\- Каждый помогает империи по мере сил, - веско заметил Соломон, который не собирался заново заводить спор – теперь в присутствии начальства. – А чувство долга не зависит от возраста – бывало, безусые мальчишки в шестнадцать лет бросали дом и семью, только потому что считали своим долгом служить Императору.  
  
Лейтенант сердито поджал губы, но промолчал.  
  
\- Я все еще надеюсь на нормальный ужин, - намекнул Форбарра, поднимаясь. Его, как показалось Соломону, изрядно развлек их короткий диалог, - так что, Негри, все ж ускорь процесс, ваше семейное чувство долга заслуживает большего доверия.  
  
Лейтенант козырнул ему в спину с мрачным видом, а Соломон, вздохнув, тяжело опустился обратно на стул.  
  
\- Младший, предложи отцу хотя бы чая. И достань там из моего сундука банку с медовыми сотами, сверху лежит. Надо уже прекращать эти игры в разведку.  
  
\- В полку должна быть дисциплина, - проворчал лейтенант, однако, сдавшись, вытащил из ящика стола походный кипятильник.  
  
\- Никогда не слышал, что хорошая еда ее может разрушить, - ответил Соломон, и, судя по тому, с каким удовольствием младший сунул в рот ложку меда, тот в глубине души был согласен.  
  
***  
Наваристый грибной суп, ровные квадратики свежеподжаренного, смазанного чесноком и посыпанного кинзой хлеба, спагетти с нежнейшим соусом из фарша, пармезана, томатов, свежей зелени и специй - конечно, наименований блюд было слишком мало, но это с лихвой компенсировалось количеством приготовленного. И Соломон успокоил свою совесть тем, что за пару часов при сравнительно малом разнообразии продуктов вряд ли даже столичный повар представил на суд благодарного полка более богатое меню. Голодные взгляды и облизывающиеся физиономии помощников и проходящих мимо солдат изрядно успокаивали самолюбие, раненное холодным приемом, однако даже подобревший Соломон без раздумий отвешивал подзатыльники самым смелым – или голодным – рядовым-поварятам, пытавшимся попробовать вкусно пахнущую, а главное, непривычно-аппетитную на вид еду. Однако Негри-старший был непреклонен: первым мастерство повара должен оценить сам господин полковник.  
  
То, как человек ест, может много рассказать о его характере, считал Соломон: рассеянная личность или ученый-интеллектуал принимается есть, даже не глядя в тарелку, а потом не может сказать, что же, собственно, в ней было; мнительный зануда будет долго рассматривать блюдо и принюхиваться, опасаясь подвоха от мирного с виду помидора; человек слабохарактерный долго возит вилкой по тарелке, размазывая кушанье и никак не решаясь начать есть; жадина сметает все в один присест, почти не прожевывая, низко наклонившись к столу, чтобы никто не отобрал его еду…  
  
Манеры Эзара Форбарры говорили о решительности, некотором озорстве натуры и умении наслаждаться жизнью. Едва завидев в дверях столовой торжественную процессию во главе с Соломоном, он хищно повел носом, после чего быстро закатал рукава и выпрямился на стуле. Польщенный шеф-повар неторопливо, наслаждаясь моментом, выложил на его стол супницу, тарелку с хлебцами, которые еще скворчали маслом, накрытые крышкой макароны, налил в бокал привезенное с собой домашнее вино и встал рядом, ожидая оценки своему мастерству. Все разговоры в столовой смолкли. В напряженной тишине полковник невольно сглотнул, поднял крышку супницы, снова раздул ноздри, и, зачерпнув густого навара, с видимым нетерпением поднес его ко рту.  
  
\- Это что, грибы? – резкий и гневный голос Младшего развеял все очарование момента. – Сэр, позвольте сперва мне.  
  
Лейтенант Негри решительно шагнул к столу начальства и, буквально выхватив ложку у того из рук, подозрительно на нее уставился. А потом еще и сунул в рот! Соломон аж дар речи потерял, глядя на подобную невоспитанность и пренебрежение субординацией. Полковник лишь нахмурился.  
  
\- Ие… Млад… Лейтенант! – воздев руки к небу и едва удержавшись от окрика, прошипел несчастный отец, - неужели ты не мог подождать несколько минут? В твоем возрасте неприлично воровать еду из чужой тарелки! Как бы ни был ты голоден, десять минут ожидания тебя бы не убили!  
  
Младший застыл, едва вынув ложку изо рта, и вытаращился на Соломона. А Эзар Форбарра внезапно издал странный звук, кашлянул и, на глазах пораженного повара, громко и отрывисто захохотал, запрокидывая голову.  
  
***  
  
Соломон ожесточенно толок в ступке кориандр и гвоздику. Оказалось, что его параноик-сын всего лишь выполнял свои прямые обязанности – то бишь, хотел удостовериться, что грибы в супе не ядовиты. Дескать, несколько недель назад половина полка лежала с грибным отравлением после неудачной попытки рядовых разнообразить опостылевший паек. История эта оскорбила Соломона еще больше – сравнить его, мастера своего дела, с какими-то рядовыми неучами! Проворочавшись в постели без сна полночи, он не выдержал и, поднявшись еще затемно, решил заняться делом – для обретения душевного равновесия.  
  
За завтраком, воинственно задрав подбородок, Соломон прошагал мимо удивленного таким поворотом полковника прямо к столу Негри-младшего. На который выставил огромный поднос, накрытый крышкой.  
  
\- Пробуйте первым, лейтенант, - лаконично потребовал Соломон.  
  
Младший хмыкнул, но без колебаний поднял крышку. Ароматы корицы, гвоздики, кардамона, мускатного ореха, имбиря, кориандра, лимонной цедры, тмина и перца, медового теста и ванили дохнули ему в лицо и почти сбили с ног сидящих рядом офицеров. Густая сладость и пряность пирога, которые можно было ощутить нёбом, заставили окружающих судорожно глотать слюнки, полковник даже изменил своей позиции стороннего наблюдателя и привстал с места. Под прицелом дюжин изголодавшихся по лакомствам глаз лейтенант Негри, не дрогнув, отрезал кусок пирога и отправил его в рот. И принялся жевать.  
  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что с этим пирогом все в порядке, - подал голос Форбарра. Младший слегка покраснел, однако мужественно и неспешно дожевал и кивнул.  
  
\- В порядке, сэр. – И добавил с упрямой педантичностью, - однако, замечу, что в пироге с таким количеством специй легче всего спрятать отраву.  
  
\- Но смерть окажется, по крайней мере, очень вкусной, - пробормотал кудрявый лейтенантик, не сводя глаз с надкусанного кусочка в его руке.  
  
Соломон растроганно решил, что это лучшая похвала его творению, и простил сыновью бестактность.  
  
***  
  
С того утра между отцом и сыном установился нейтралитет – Младший не пытался совать нос в стряпню Соломона, а тот не критиковал методы его работы и старался по мере сил смириться с профессиональной осторожностью. К удивлению Негри-старшего, обоюдная позиция невмешательства их сблизила, и сын при встрече с отцом уже не ощетинивался параграфами устава.  
  
И даже не отмахнулся как-то поздно вечером, когда Соломон наткнулся на него, бродившего по двору базы и поминутно поглядывающего на хроно. Негри-старший уже знал, что такой неприкаянный вид может означать только одно – его сын в очередной раз не смог проконтролировать своевольное высокое начальство.  
  
\- Должен был вернуться с час назад, - неохотно ответил Младший, сложив руки на груди, - по-хорошему, через полчаса следует ехать его искать.  
  
Соломон покачал головой. Разыскивать полковника в городе – все равно что белую фасолину в мешке красной. Найти - найдешь, но замучаешься.  
  
\- Искать, вероятно, у дамы? – Негри-старший, как хозяин ресторана, любил быть в курсе сплетен. На косой взгляд сына он пояснил. – Полковник позаимствовал у меня свежий торт и бутылку коньяка для пропитки. Коньяк он клятвенно обещал вернуть.  
  
\- Хм, - Младший, размышляя, побарабанил пальцами по плечу, - коньяк потребляют две из пяти. Одна – на диете. Ясно.  
  
И, кивнув отцу, он быстрым шагом направился к ангару с флайерами. Соломон, вздохнув над неразборчивой молодостью, отправился на кухню – дрожжевое тесто не следовало надолго оставлять без присмотра. Сбежит, куда там Форбарре.  
  
А когда через некоторое время возвращался к себе спать, вновь встретил сына. На сей раз, тот шагал чуть позади своего полковника, и на лице его, хоть суровом и замкнутом, как обычно, было написано спокойствие. Нашел, значит.  
  
***  
  
Но вот настало время полку вновь сниматься с насиженного места и передислоцироваться вслед за противником. И если офицеры еще держали лицо, то рядовые ходили как в воду опущенные – шеф-повар Соломон Негри покидал полк и возвращался к себе.  
  
Однако Соломон не был бы собой, если бы не устроил на прощанье целый пир. Жаркое, плов, заливное, пироги, маринады, мясные торты и нежнейшие десерты – никогда еще полк *** не видел подобного роскошества. Некоторые блюда впервые пробовали даже старшие офицеры, не говоря уж о рядовых, для которых большинство названий звучало как магические заклинания.  
  
Между тем, на сердце у Соломона лежал камень. Он убедился собственными глазами, что Младший ни за что не изменит своему пути, и нехотя признался самому себе, что этот путь оказался для сына более подходящим, чем тот, на котором настаивал он, Соломон. Так что теперь, не в настроении праздновать, он уединился на кухне, отослав дежурных рядовых и принявшись собственноручно наводить порядок - знакомое дело успокаивало.  
  
\- Прекрасные угощения, выше всяких похвал, почтенный Негри, - полковник Форбарра бесшумно возник в дверях кухни и, облокотившись о косяк, задумчиво наблюдал за хлопотами Соломона. – Я оценил то, что вы делали для моего полка в течение этих недель. Но хотел бы сказать «спасибо» не только на словах. Вам нужны рекомендации в столице?  
  
Негри-старший не спеша вытер руки полотенцем и тяжело оперся о столешницу, глядя принцу в глаза.  
  
\- Господин полковник, вы можете меня отблагодарить только одним способом. Обещайте, что приглядите за моим сыном. Я не могу требовать у вас гарантий, особенно в военное время, но я прошу. Как отец.  
  
\- Обещаю, - помолчав, серьезно ответил Эзар Форбарра. - Пока я жив, мой Негри будет жить тоже.  
  
И Соломон поверил. Человек, ухитрившийся самостоятельно встать из-за стола с лучшими блюдами Соломона Негри, обладал достаточной силой воли, чтобы сдержать свое слово!  
  
**Конец**

 

_2009 г_


End file.
